memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Excalibur I class
The Excalibur I-class starship was designed to replace the aging starships. The vessel was the most sophisticated type of ship ever built between 2289-2340. Although the vessel may not be as advanced as it used to be, it is still a well used into the late 24th century. History The Excalibur-class project began with the aging starships. So by the 2280s, Starfleet Engineers decided to upgrade the vessels. Engines, weapons, scientific equipment. But after a few years it began to become apparent that the ships had reached their limits of their design. As it was obvious that the Nebulas-class vessels were less enduring in strength and capabilities in engagements with enemies such as the Folians and the Jelorans. Starfleet ordered a new type of vessel to be built. The vessel was to be larger in size, built to endure combat, more efficient sensor array and faster engines. In 2285, construction of the began at San Francisco Fleet Yards. Starfleet ordered the Excalibur to be put together as fast as possible. In nine months, the Excalibur’s Super Structure was complete and the ships Computer Core was been installed with the new Isolinear Chips. The construction of the Excalibur was at top priority it was been done behind closed doors with only a few high ranking officer such as Commodore Martha Mcbeath and Captain Alexander Jacobson knowing about it. By 2288, construction of the Excalibur was complete. The entire ship went through hundreds of Shake-down tests, including ships sensors, science labs and tactical systems. Starfleet was pleased with the ship, except it's maneuverability. This was shown in an assessment when the Excalibur 180' it took about 20 seconds or more at Impulse and the turn took a radius of about 10 KM. However, Starfleet decided to ignore this problem as the rest of the ship was what they wanted. And by the 2290s, the Excalibur-class Starship went into mass production with 5 ships being built every 3 years. After the launch of the in the 2370s, this class was retroactively renamed Excalibur I-class. Technical Data Design The design of the Excalibur-class has been extremely successful throughout its entire career. The ship has a standard saucer attached by a neck to the sleek Engineering Section, where at the rear of the Engineering Section is two large Warp Engines. Through the first 40 years of its career, Starfleet has ordered the construction of a large number of Excalibur-class vessels. Propulsion The ship is powered by a slightly enhanced standard warp drive system with two Impulse generators placed at the front of the Warp Engines. (This area of the Warp Engines are also used as Bussard collectors.) Armaments The Excalibur-class design has phaser banks dotted around the ships hull with 2 Photon Torpedo launchers, one Forward, one Aft. At the end of the 23rd century, Excalibur-class phasers were much more powerful than seen on any vessel, at one shot they could cause 20% damage to a vessels shields and 15% damage to its hull. One torpedo of an Excalibur-class vessel could cause as much damage as 5 Nebulas-class Photon torpedoes. However through the years the Excalibur-class vessels have gone through major weapons upgrades especially during the Dominion War. An Excalibur-class vessel's phasers were upgraded to be just as powerful as a vessels phasers, and also had quantum torpedoes installed on vessels such as the . Interiors Main Bridge The Main Bridge of an Excalibur-class was located on deck 1 at the top of the Saucer Section, where it supervised all starship operations. The Bridge layout of Excalibur-class vessels are fairly similar with a MSD at the aft of the Bridge, however due to the age of the vessel there can be slight variations of the Main Bridge. Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes